


Can't Explain (You Make Me Nervous)

by chadleymacguff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is trying to get Stiles to help him ask out the new kid at school Isaac Lahey. Turns out he didn’t even need the extra help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Explain (You Make Me Nervous)

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that was prompted by several different posts on tumblr. It does get progressively steamy the further into the fic you go so be forewarned. I do apologize if it's cheezy, I haven't written smut in the longest time so i'm a bit rusty on my euphemisms.

“Come on Stiles! You’ve got to help me out!” Scott was pleading for Stiles’ assistance that he clearly wasn’t offering. “It’s not every day that there’s a new student and they’re cute.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Not really helping your argument Scott. What if I like him? Hmm? Think about that?”

They continued to briskly stroll down the hallway to the Economics room. Finnstock hated it when people were tardy to him class.

“Wait, do you?” Scott asked perplexed.

“No Scott. I have my own issues when it comes to dating. I don’t need yours too.” He pulled his bag off of his shoulder, dropping it to the floor by his desk as they took their seats.

Scott pulled on Stiles’ overshirt bringing them about six inches apart.

“You’ve gotta help me get a date with Isaac.”

“I’m not going to help you get a date with the new kid!” He protested. “Now can you get off, some of us would like to pass this class.)

Scott let go of his collar. They spent the rest of the class in silence, Scott tapping the eraser of his pencil onto the desk as he thought of other tactics to get Stiles to help him. It wasn’t until Chemistry that Scott finally had a plan. It was a surefire way to get Stiles to help him.

“Okay Stiles, you help me get a date with Isaac and I’ll help you with your Derek problems.” Scott knew that Derek was sort of a weak spot for Stiles. Plus he was still trying to approach the matter of getting Derek out on a date himself.

He let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine. You help me figure out how to get Derek out on a REAL date and I’ll help you ask out Isaac.”

“Deal!” They shook hands to cement the deal. This of course drew the attention of their favorite teacher Mr. Harris. The only teacher Stiles had ever had that had a personal vendetta against him.

“Is there something you two would like to share with the class Mr. Stilinski? Perhaps, the difference between acids and bases?” His voice always had a particular bite to everything he would say. He was a particularly hostile man. It made you wonder why he would pick a profession like this one. “What about you Mr. McCall?”

“Uh, I know one is a drug.”

Mr. Harris pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and he turn back towards the chalkboard to continue his lecture. It was rare that he would just ignore their shenanigans and not give them detention but hey you can’t look a gifted horse in the mouth.

Luckily for Scott, Isaac was actually in their gym class. Isaac was also in their Chemistry lab which was part of the reason why he didn’t understand why Scott just didn’t ask him himself. Sure Stiles had an interesting way with words but he wasn’t as charming as Scott was. If he really put his mind to it Scott could charm the pants off of anyone he wanted. Stiles was more of a sarcasm and vivid imagery kinda guy. He knew that. But he thought, what the hell I’ll give it the ole college go.

He waited until the rest of the locker room was just about empty. The clanking of lockers almost rhythmic as the boys filled out one by one. Isaac was pulling on an old t-shirt from his bag. Stiles had already finished changing a few minutes before but was trying to get him alone. Alone isn’t really the right word. Cornered. He felt like he was cornering the poor guy. He was fairly new to the school so I’m sure someone approaching him in the locker room at the end of the day was rather off putting.

“Hey.” He would try for something simple and not too, forward? Yeah forward is the right word.

Isaac glanced over at him as he tried his shoelaces. “Hi.” He could see that Stiles was still standing there as he switched feet. “Can I…help you with something?”

He knew this was a horrible idea but it beat the hell out of showing up at the guy’s house or job or something equally as creepy like following his as he rode his bike home.

“Uh. Yeah. It’s Isaac right?”

“H-yeah.”

He could hear that underlying tone in his voice. That tone that implied the question, ‘is this going somewhere?’ This was starting to get really weird. He was standing practically over the guy without really saying anything, just letting the moments pass by getting even more awkward.

Isaac put his feet on the ground and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Well.” He sucked his teeth. “See-ya.”

Stiles grabbed his arm. “Wait! Hold on a second.” Now he was grabbing his arm. Fantastic. He’d known the guy for all of five seconds and he’s already invading his personal space.

Isaac looked down at the hand gripping his forearm. “Uh.”

“Oh, sorry.” Stiles let go of his sleeve with a fake laugh. He was trying to diffuse the awkward tension. Mission failed.

“Look I’ve really got to go—“

“So you’re in my history and chemistry classes.”

Isaac leaned into his locker. “And?” He said it in that way that you say things when you want whoever it is talking to hurry up.  That ‘you point being’ kind of way.

“Right. So you know the guy that’s always sitting with me? That’s my buddy Scott. Uh,”

God. Why did he ever agree to help Scott with this? _Think of the Derek. Okay Stiles? Think of the Derek._ He cleared his throat to continue.

“Well he kind of really likes you. Funny story really, he actually convinced me to come and talk to you on his behalf.”

Isaac lifted an eyebrow as his tongue traced the inner lining of his cheek.

 _Now, bring it home Stiles_. “And yeah you should really go out on a date with him because he’s like super into you and stuff. Plus he’s not that bad looking of a guy. Not really my type but hey to each his own.” He shrugged with a coy smile.

Isaac had turned his glace to the floor. When he lifted his head he was wearing a laughing smile. “You’re really trying to sell me on this aren’t you?” He looked over his head as if he was thinking of an excuse before reaching into his pocket to grab a pen.

“Here.” He grabbed Stiles’ arm and wrote down a ten digit number. “Tell Scott to give me a call and maybe I’ll consider going out with him.” He capped the pen and headed for the door. “Oh as next time tell him to ask me himself.” Isaac smiled wide. “You’re a horrible wingman.”

+

Scott waited all of about twenty minutes after he got the number from Stiles to give Isaac a call. It was a bit weird for him. Maybe because he couldn’t see his face and tell how weirded out he was about the whole not approaching him directly thing. Turns out it didn’t matter. Isaac agreed to a date. Nothing fancy, just a run of the mill movie date. Isaac’s idea really. He said it was a good chance to see how compatible they really were by his taste in movies.

They’d been sitting in the theatre for all of about ten minutes before either of them said anything and even then it was to answer a question in the before the movie trivia. He was so nervous that his palms were even sweating. That was a new development for him. Scott could barely hold onto his popcorn without spilling it all over the place.

“Relax.” Isaac whispered with a smile.

He could feel his warm breath of his ear. This somehow put Scott at ease, allowing him to open up a bit as they enjoyed the movie. They even held hands from the theatre all the way back to Scott’s car.

Scott pulled into Isaac’s driveway and flicked off the engine. This was the awkward part, the goodnight. It could always end in one of two ways: with a kiss that says, oh I had fun let’s do this again or an awkward hug that said, well see you at school. Of course Isaac had to make the first move. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in, pressing their lips together. It caught Scoot a bit off guard and stole a bit of the air from his lungs.

“What was that for?” He asked confused.

“For you.” Isaac said with a smile. He kissed him again before opening the door and walking up to his front door. He waved as he opened the door and disappeared inside.

Scott couldn’t help but beam all the way home. As soon as he’d gotten into his room and thrown himself onto his bed, he felt a buzz in his pocket. A text from Isaac.

**I had fun. Love to do it again sometime?**

+

This time he was coming over for a proper date. Well Scott thought of it as more of a proper date. It was definitely more intimate. No buffer of other people around to steer the conversation if either of them ran out of things to say.

Scott counted this as their fifth day. The two of them went out to a Chinese restaurant on their second date and a few more trips to the movies after that. Thankfully less awkward the second time around. They’d even been adventurous to go ice skating once. They even took some photos in one of those photo booths. But this was different. Scott’s mom was working late at the hospital so he invited Isaac over for a home cooked meal and a movie. Good plan right? Wrong. Scott knew NOTHING about cooking. He didn’t need to know. His mom did all the cooking for him and when she didn’t he just ordered out or microwaved some pizza rolls.

Scott told him to come over at about seven. Of course Isaac showed up at seven on the dot. I guess he was a stickler for punctuality.

He rushed to the door, a towel draped over his shoulder. “Uh, Hey! You’re early!” Scott was a bit frantic.

Isaac laughed a bit, “No I’m not. You said seven. It’s seven.” He entered the doorway and could immediately smell something burning.

“Right. Uh, hold that thought.” Scott ran back to the kitchen to make sure he wasn’t going to burn the house down.

Isaac took it upon himself to close and lock the door, as he hung his coat on the coatrack. “Oh no!” He heard come from the kitchen. _Well that doesn’t sound good._

He was right.

Isaac found Scott hunched over with his head in his hands on the island in the center of the kitchen. There were ingredients everywhere and a steaming pot in the sink, with what he assumed was their burned dinner. “Uh, what’s going on?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think I may have burned dinner.”

THINK. Yeah I’m pretty sure that horse was pretty much shot in the face about ten minutes ago, which is about how long Isaac estimated the meal had been done.

He placed a hand on Scott’s back giving it a gentle pat. “It’s okay Scott. Lucky for you, I’m a fantastic chef.”

It took about an hour, but Isaac managed to salvage the evenings dinner with what Scott had left on the counter. They ate ravioli, which Isaac thought was a bold choice for someone who wasn’t all that great of a cook. Scott told him he’d seen it in one of his mother’s food magazines and didn’t look too hard. Wrong as usual he was.

Scott had picked another good movie for them to watch, I Spit on Your Grave. A classic. Isaac was always surprised by his taste in movies. From the look of Scott you’d assume he was into sports movies or action flicks but it was almost the opposite. Scott would always pick a provoking drama or horror film. It kind of made Isaac nervous how much of a puzzle he was.

It was about halfway through the movie when Scott asked him.  “Why did you agree to go out with me?”

“Well that’s a rather random question.”

“Humor me.”

One thing he’d learned about Scott is that he could be persistent. He kind of liked it.

“Well, the fact that you had Stiles talk to me for you was a bit intriguing.” Isaac said reaching up to stroke the back of Scott’s head. “But I really think what sold me was those brown eyes.”

Scott pushed up jokingly on Isaac back making his head jump in his lap. He smiled down at him before leaning down to place a kiss onto his lips.

Isaac hooked his arm around his neck, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Scott shifted, repositioning his body until they were on top of each other. They exchanged body heat. Deep kisses with clumsy hands moving in and over the clothes that separated them.

It wasn’t long before they were stumbling up the stairs kissing, feet losing footing as they made their way to Scott’s room. Isaac grabbed Scott’s ass with both hands, hoisting him up his larger frame, carrying him the last ten feet to the bed.

He tossed him onto the mattress, approaching slowly like a predator stalking its prey. Isaac pulled off Scott’s shoes as he worked off his own. He crept slowly up the bed to hover just above his lips. Scott flipped him over so that he was on top.

The motion made Isaac a bit light headed as their lips connected. Scott’s tongue moving from his mouth to trace invisible lines down his neck. He tugged at Isaac’s shirt pulling it over his head, exposing pale skin and defined muscles that hid underneath.

Scott let licked his way from his navel up to one of his nipples, latching on. He could feel Isaac’s body shudder underneath his as he let a whimper escape his lips. Isaac pulled his mouth up to meet his, pushing their tongues to together to dance in unison.

Isaac ripped the seam of Scott’s shirt sending buttons flying, exposing his lean physique. He traced his fingers over every ab, as if to memorize his body for future reference. They fumbled in the light of the moon that peeked in from the window until it was just skin touching skin.

Scott licked the grooves that lead from Isaac’s abdomen down to his manhood. His tongue dancing around the head as his hand gripped the shaft. Isaac inhaled deeply as he searched for the memory of how to breathe, the length of his disappearing into the vacuum of Scott’s mouth. He grabbed a fistful of hair as he led his mouth back and forth, Scott’s tongue waving over the sensitive spots that drove him mad. Isaac moaned between gasps, savoring the sensation before throwing Scott against the mattress to show his gratitude for his labor, tasting himself on his lips.

Isaac placed assorted kisses along Scott’s neck, stopping to suckle love marks into certain spots as he worked his way down, swallowing the girth of his cock in one gulp. Scott gripped the sheets of his bed as he moaned in approval. Isaac released the gleaming member from his mouth with a popping noise.

“Why did you stop?” Scott asked out of breath.

Isaac smiled that devious smile of his. “I want to try something. Turn over.”

He was a bit hesitant but flipped over as asked. Isaac ran his slender fingers up his thighs to Scott’s supple mounds of flesh, burying his face into his cheeks, his tongue jutting in and out of the puckered hole. Scott became more vocal, moaning loudly into his pillow. Isaac wrapped a hand around Scott’s cock, moving in perfect motion with his tongue. Scott could feel himself getting close to release, his body surging with spasms of pleasure.

“I-Isaac. I-I’m so close.”

Isaac flipped Scott back over, coming back to eye level. “Do you want to know how you taste?” His heated breath danced on Scott’s tongue as he licked the interior of his mouth. Isaac rubbed his erection over Scott’s abs as he ground his wanting ass against the throbbing of the man under him.

Their lips broke apart as Isaac dug into his jean pocket for a small bottle of lubricant. Slicking his entrance, Isaac slowly descended onto Scott’s cock. He arched his back accepting the length into his hole. Scott gripped Isaac’s ass, rising to kiss his chest as Isaac bounced with enthusiasm.

Isaac’s erection pressing against his chest in-between them only made his harder, the surge of extra blood making him expand inside. Isaac ran his fingers through Scott’s hair, yanking his head back mouthing the word ‘HARDER’. Scott took this as opportunity to change positions. He swung them around, throwing Isaac into his pillow. His legs tucked under Scott’s arms as he rammed harder, shaking the headboard.

Isaac gripped Scott’s hips forcing him deeper as he came of his chest without a single touch. The tension of Isaac squeezing around him became too much. Scott pulled out of him, emptying the contents of his sack onto Isaac’s chest, their hot ropes cooling as they exchanged passionate kisses.

Scott collapsed on top of Isaac, resting his head in the crook of Isaac’s neck.

“You know you owe me a new shirt.”

“I’ll put it on my list of things to get you.” Isaac surveyed the room. “Along with new sheets.”

They laughed.

Scott cleared his throat. “You know I was really nervous about tonight.”

“I’m always a bit nervous around you.” Isaac said low and steady.

Scott could feel Isaac smile against his head. He let his fingers trace small circles into Isaac’s chest as he listened to the rhythmic beating. It was melodic. He could fall asleep right here in his arms.

“You’re the first guy I’ve actually ever been with.” He admitted.

Isaac looked down at him. “Really?” He stroked his back, dragging his nails gently against his skin. “Well, how was I?”

Scott laughed. “Well…”

“What do you mean WELL!” Isaac fixed his face in faux shock.

“Well it wasn’t like anything I’ve ever done before that’s all!” He nuzzled his stubble into Isaac’s neck. He could hear a chuckle catch in his throat. “But it was amazing. Believe me.”

“I trust you.”

Isaac pushed Scott’s chin upwards chastely kissing his lips. Their hands interlocking as they basked in the afterglow of what they’d shared.

Nodding off to the beating of Isaac’s heart, he couldn’t help but wonder if just maybe. No. He knew. Scott was falling in love.


End file.
